fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas
, Luka |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |age =24 |race =Human |nationality =Zofia |faction(s) =The Deliverance |occupation(s)=Member of the Deliverance |relatives =Unnamed Half-Brother |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Zofia's Call |class =Soldier |mirage = |voiceby =Greg Chun |jap_voiceby =Takahiro Sakurai }} Lukas is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile A loyal member of the Deliverance, Lukas grew up on the borderlands of Zofia. His older paternal half-brother saw him as a rival, despite being younger, and forced Lukas to enlist in the Deliverance. He eventually becomes a Soldier whose considerable merits have caused him to rise quickly up the ranks. He came to Ram Village to recruit Mycen when Desaix took over Zofia castle. However, Mycen refused his request. Alm then decides to join in place of Mycen. For the majority of the game, he acts as an older brother figure and mentor to Alm. After Clair is rescued in Chapter 1, Fernand starts browbeating Lukas, who's obviously very uncomfortable while also trying to keep it together, as he is the oldest member of the group and feels the need to act accordingly. Alm cuts in and tells Fernand that he'll take any insults to himself, but he won't stand for any denigration of Lukas, to which he genuinely expresses his gratitude. After the war, he joined the knighthood of the newly united Kingdom of Valentia and worked towards its restoration, and post-retirement became a public teacher. Personality While he can come off as strict in his professionalism, Lukas is sweet-natured and polite to everyone he meets, and although subtle, has a dry sense of humor. He has a very well-maintained calm, reliable, and professional front, however, in the rare events that he loses his temper, Lukas's feelings slip past his said front, such an example being when a duke called him a backwater buffoon, causing him to lose his temper and beat him in a duel. He often fears coming across as cold and detached in his composure, the fears of which hold heavy weight on his thoughts, as he bears guilt about his inability to genuinely put his heart into his own performance as a soldier, and it feels strange and weird to him as a consequence. This ends up being his biggest strength, as he is able to stay calm at the direst situations, even when learning disastrous news. While Lukas has the behavior of a noble, he isn't incapable of recurring to underhanded tactics, such as taking Rigelian civilians as hostages and threatening to execute them if safe passage is not granted for the Deliverance, causing even someone like Slayde to be surprised at the use of such a method. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 1, talk to him again in Ram Village after Mycen refuses to join (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |15% |35% |15% |20% |20% |0% |} Overall Lukas joins early during Act 1 and makes a good impression. He'll deal a lot of damage and barely take any in return. He can take advantage of his class line's high strength without dealing with the low movement or speed due to the quick ring (+5 move and speed fixed to 40). In addition to, Silque can also warp him anywhere on the map since Warp has infinite range in this game. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Class Sets | Soldier |Knight |Baron | Spartan* |} '*''' DLC class; access with the Altar of the Titan. Learnt Magic |} Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |40 |38 |40 |42 |40 |} Growth Rates |50% |30% |40% |25% |30% |45% |2% |} Supports *Clive *Forsyth *Python Passive Supports *Clair Overall Lukas is a soldier that joins Alm's party in the introduction in Ram Village. He is the second strongest fighter on Alm's starting team, only being surpassed by Alm himself. Statistically he has a very high strength and defense growths as a result his combined class and personal growths, but his already low personal speed growth is lessened even further by the negative speed growth of the soldier classline. While his promotions to knight and baron guarantee him to be one of the most durable and hard hitting of Alm's entire party, his lack of a speed gain from any of his promotions and his low speed growth give him issues double attacking enemies throughout the game, and his low resistance in particular leaves his susceptible to magical enemies. As he is a soldier, he is also stuck with his mediocre 4 move movement for the whole game, and may not be able to keep up with his allies unless he is constantly warped over to them by Silque, or later Tatiana. Overall, Lukas is a powerful and durable member of Alm's army, especially early on, however his low speed, movement, and resistance become glaring weaknesses that become more notable as the game goes on and more party members are recruited that do not suffer from the restraints he does. The loss of infinite warp range and the nerfing of the quick ring hurt his viability greatly in the transition from Gaiden to Echoes. If you wish to reclass him using a Pitchfork, his growths are most suited to those of a mercenary; Lukas makes an excellent choice for a Dread Fighter because of this if you're in need of another. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Sharp Soldier :''A young noble fighting for the Deliverance. Strict, calm, and considerate. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance Holy Vestments }} Lance |Skill= Killer Lance+ Holy Vestments }} Skills Overall Base Set Lukas is an extremely bulky lance infantry unit, boasting defensive stats identical to most Armored Units. With a respectable Atk stat, Lukas can absorb blows and retaliate with decent damage himself. His only pitfall are his low Spd and Res which cannot be resolved through skills like Wary Fighter because he is not an Armored Unit. Lukas strongly needs skill inheritance to perform competently as his base kit makes him into a veritable Wall. His base weapon Killer Lance+ accelerates his special cooldown by 1 which means his Sacred Cowl activates every other attack against distance units. Fortress Defense sacrifices some Atk for even more Defense and Obstruct prevents enemies from moving past him. Counters Because Lukas cannot patch up his Spd and Res through skills to mitigate them, Lukas is easily countered by any sort of strong Green and Blue mage, especially the common threats. Dragon Units, who can target his res, pose a huge threat to him as there is no means to him to effectively engage them in battle during either phase. Finally, many bulky green units shrug off his attacks, especially the likes of Hector and Sheena. Skill Inheritance Options Killer Lance can be refined up to Slaying Lance+ and is his best weapon overall. Solidifying his defensive role means giving him the Def refine to further push his physical bulk. Reposition is his best support skill to help move allies around. His high Def and accelerated special cooldown makes him the perfect candidate for Bonfire. His Skill A can remain Fortress Defense, but taking Steady Breath if possible is the better option if willing to work with a premium. His speed is so low that Quick Riposte for his Skill B is the only real means for him to ever launch consistent double attacks. Finally, his high HP makes him a great candidate for Infantry Pulse. With these skills, Lukas becomes a powerful bruising physical wall. |-|A Season for Picnics= ;Buffet for One :A young noble with the Deliverance. Spends his free time in quiet solitude when he can. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Luncheon Lance+ Pivot }} Skills Quote ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Lukas/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Lukas/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' :"As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Lukas joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, and after retiring, founded a school where he devoted himself to his students' education. His calm, intellectual mind won him many friends, and he never longed for companionship throughout the rest of his days. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lukas is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Lukas is the first Soldier to appear in the entire Fire Emblem series. *Lukas's artwork in The Complete depicts him wearing a villager-like outfit. However, in the game, Lukas wears a set of red armor. *Lukas promoting to the Baron class may be a reference to being of minor nobility (or vise versa), since the Baron class is named after a title for middle class nobility. *Lukas has a strong fondness of sweet food. *Lukas's DLC support with Forsyth proclaims him an avid reader. However, his father disapproved of this and insisted he train as a warrior. *Lukas's DLC support with Python reveals that there was a woman he courted and had to leave behind after going to war. He isn't sure he actually has feelings for her, as he doesn't miss her whatsoever. His ending notes that he never longs for companionship. This, along with the fact she never comes up in it, suggests that he realized he didn't love her, and thus never returned to her. *Lukas shares his English voice actor, Greg Chun, with Eldigan, Ike, and Ephraim in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters